


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 七

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [7]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Kudos: 10





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 七

他足足生了兩天的悶氣。

他生氣孟少飛是在喝醉之後才親了他；他生氣如果那晚不是自己送他回房而是其他人，那孟少飛是不是就會吻了別人？

每次想到這件事就讓他的心情變得很差，連帶在工作上也出了幾個小差錯。

而這一切的罪魁禍首卻渾然不知。孟少飛見到他時還是笑臉相迎，而他冷著一張臉回應。他暫時不想跟那個人說話。

照理說，依照孟少飛的個性，早就纏上來非要問個清楚。但奇怪的是……都現在了卻毫無動靜。

『啪！』一聲，他手裡的自動鉛筆因為書寫得太用力筆芯應聲折斷，他煩躁地將筆放到一旁，大力揉著自己的頭髮。

「唐毅，」一聲敲門聲伴著孟少飛因為門板隔開而聽起來有點悶悶的聲音，「我能進來嗎？」

唐毅頓了幾秒才回應：「進來吧。」

孟少飛單手端著托盤，另隻手按開房門開關走了進來。他將托盤小心地放到唐毅的書桌上：一盤白醬義大利麵和一碗濃湯。

「你還沒吃吧？」他發現對方五點半回到家就直接上樓回房，一直到現在七點多也沒見過人下樓。於是他猜想對方應該還沒用過餐便著手下廚。

「我不餓。」

就像是要驗證他在說謊，『餓』字才剛出口，唐毅的胃便發出聲音來抗議。

他想起中午時只喝了兩杯咖啡墊肚子。

「別跟我客氣。我試過味道了，應該還可以……吧？」他不確定地補了疑問句語末助詞。

唐毅在對方期盼的視線下，拿起叉子。

孟少飛坐在床沿默默地看著手機，等待唐毅用餐完畢願意開口說話的時候。

當他聽見餐叉碰撞到托盤的聲音時，才關掉螢幕抬起頭來。

「唐毅，你這幾天到底在生什麼氣？」

所以他有注意到嘛。

「沒有。」

「明明就有。是不是遇到什麼麻煩了？我能幫上忙嗎？」

「就說沒有了。」語氣裡透漏著一絲不耐。

「如果是公司的事我可能就沒辦法。還是……」孟少飛努力地在腦海搜尋任何可能性，他皺起眉頭。「劉小姐不願意接受那天的結果？」

唐毅不想回答——雖然孟少飛知道他在生氣，卻不知道自己才是那個原因。他才不要主動說出來。

「我跟你打招呼都裝作沒聽到、邀你一起吃飯都拒絕……」孟少飛一副恍然大悟的樣子，指著自己。「所以，是我嗎？」

……

盯著面無表情的唐毅，孟少飛更加確定對方生氣的原因是自己了。

什麼時候發生的？又是為了什麼事？

「你不要生悶氣就什麼都不說好不好！」孟少飛起身直接大步走到他旁邊，將他所坐的椅子轉向、面對自己。「唐毅！」

「你不記得那晚發生什麼事？」

什麼事？孟少飛只記得自己喝了很多杯啤酒，其餘的，他什麼都不知道了。喔對了，他半夜因為有點冷，還醒過來自己拉被子蓋。

不會吧？他吐在他身上了嗎？

「那，你以前曾經喝醉過嗎？」

孟少飛很好奇為什麼唐毅會突然問這個問題，但他還是先回答：「有啊！」他注意到唐毅聽到這句話時蹙起了眉頭。

「不知道那時候發生了什麼。總之知道我喝醉之後的舉動的人在那次之後，只要跟我一起喝酒就絕對不會讓我醉。」

不管他怎麼問，那些人就是守口如瓶，包括趙立安在內。無論他如何威脅利誘，趙立安就是寧死不屈。

「相親那天是因為知道有你在我身旁，我才敢這麼放肆啊。」

這句話讓唐毅心裡的氣消了大半，不過這還不夠——

「以後不可以在我不在你身邊時還喝成那樣了。」他盯著孟少飛的雙眼，一字一句地道。

「什麼嘛！為什麼你們每個人都這樣啊？」孟少飛氣鼓鼓地說。唐毅抬起手來捏了一把他的臉頰。「欸欸欸很痛耶！」

這是報復他咬了他下唇。

「這是為你好。」也是為了我。

孟少飛眨著大眼睛看著唐毅，半晌，他才別過頭小聲地咕噥一聲。緋紅迅速爬上他的臉頰。

看得唐毅原本還籠罩著烏雲的心情好到立刻放晴。

「知道啦！」

……

「你想學什麼菜？」

唐毅推著手推車，孟少飛走在他身旁，一起逛著生鮮超市。負責保護兩人安全的Jack則距離他們五步之遙。

難得他們下班的時間差不多，唐毅想起曾經答應過對方的事，所以兩人才會出現在這裡。

「那你喜歡吃什麼？」孟少飛將視線從琳瑯滿目的泡麵轉到唐毅身上，但手不忘抓了包五袋裝的炸醬麵進推車裡。

「不要吃這個。」

「我又不會煮。」

「所以才問你要學什麼菜。」結果你又反問我……唐毅無奈地道。

兩人走到蔬果區停了下來。一格又一格、一排又一排全放著當季新鮮的食材。孟少飛拿了顆大番茄，在手心拋啊拋。

「番茄？」

「嗯，我想好了。」他將番茄扔給了唐毅，後者趕緊伸手去接，在即將錯過時往前一傾，恰巧接住。「麵疙瘩，我想做番茄麵疙瘩。」

……

「為什麼想學做麵疙瘩？」他回想著發票上記載的清單，除了番茄、泡麵、可樂之外，還有紅洋蔥、蒜頭、辣椒、蘑菇等一切做這道菜所需的材料。

「因為你喜歡吃。」

沒有想到孟少飛會那麼說。他忽然停下腳步，轉頭看著那個人。

「每次我們回去本邸吃飯的時候，桌上都會有那道菜。」

一開始還以為是唐國棟喜歡，但有幾次只有他回去唐宅吃晚餐時，卻發現桌上並沒有那道辣味麵疙瘩。

在某次晚餐時，唐國棟發現孟少飛詢問的目光，於是他主動地回答他心裡的疑問。『小唐很喜歡這道菜，只要他回來我都會煮。不過怕你吃膩了，所以就沒有做。』

「除了這個，我還知道你喜歡吃白花椰菜，不過現在這個季節的不太好吃。還有你喜歡喝茶，像個老人一樣。」

聽在耳裡原本覺得有些感動的唐毅在聽到最後這句話時，臉色微微一變。

「噗哈哈哈就真的很像嘛！」

「總比你喝可樂健康多了。」

話雖然是這麼說，但袋子裡的兩瓶特大號可樂卻是他親手放進去的。還有幾包洋芋片、小泡芙、夾心餅及果凍。

因為他知道孟少飛喜歡。

……

車庫裡多了一輛孟少飛沒見過的賓士車。

或許有唐毅的客人來訪吧？他心裡這樣想著。拿著鑰匙和剛買的牛奶走進客廳，卻不想看見他不喜歡的人忽然出現在眼前。

「左紅葉？」

「孟少飛？」

女人穿著酒紅色襯衫和黑色短裙，留著一頭俏麗短髮，漂亮的臉蛋此刻只有厭惡的表情。

她是唐毅無血緣關係的妹妹。之前自己幾次纏著唐毅問案情時她也剛好在場，導致她對他的印象不是很好。

不只『不是很好』，而是糟糕透頂。

左紅葉認為孟少飛就是來找麻煩的。

「真是死皮賴臉，哼！」她環著雙臂，「誰知道你用了什麼辦法住進來的？」

看樣子，她還不知道他和唐毅的關係。

「我有付房租好嗎？」懶得跟她說太多，孟少飛把牛奶放進冰箱裡，再走回客廳坐了下來。「倒是妳，為什麼在這裡？」

「我在這裡還需要什麼原因嗎？」左紅葉一副理所當然的模樣，也跟著走進客廳，不過她沒有坐下來。「你到底為什麼要一直糾纏著阿毅？甚至還住進來了？」

孟少飛翻了翻白眼。「請問妳到底哪句話沒有聽懂？ 我付了——」

「紅葉。」唐毅從二樓下來，感受到瀰漫在空氣裡劍拔弩張的氣氛，他皺起眉頭。「妳回來了怎麼沒跟我說一聲？」

「道一有打電話給你，是你沒接到。」她轉頭朝從頭到尾站在一旁都沒開口的男人問道：「對吧？道一？」

男人點頭。「可能老闆有事要忙，不方便接電話。」

「好久不見，道一哥。」

孟少飛抓起背包，不想在這裡多逗留，反正他們要敘舊與自己無關，而且他還有一些報告需要處理。

「阿毅你說，你什麼時候才要趕他出去？」

孟少飛聽到這句話時停下腳步。

「紅葉。」

「我不懂你為什麼要把他留在你身邊？是不是他用警察的職權威脅你了？」說這句話的同時，左紅葉惡狠狠地看向孟少飛。

「他沒有要脅我，我沒有把柄能讓他要脅，而且他也不是那樣的人。」

「那到底為什麼？！」

「因為他是我的未婚夫，」他在說這些話時毫無猶豫，讓站在他身邊的孟少飛詫異地轉頭望向他。「我們住在一起很正常。」

他還以為唐毅打算不坦白，畢竟左紅葉是那麼討厭自己。

「你說什麼？」

她也才幾個月沒回來，怎麼事情會發展成如此地步？父親怎麼會接受一個警察成為他未來的女婿？

左紅葉氣到一句話也說不出來，直接轉身走人。站在旁邊的古道一趕緊抓起她忘記拿走的包包，跟了上去。

「照顧好她。」看著頭也不回的妹妹，唐毅無奈地交代著古道一。

「那個……謝謝。」沉默幾秒，孟少飛終於開口道。

「為什麼要道謝？這件事她遲早都要知道。」

孟少飛跟在他後頭走進廚房。「我還以為你不喜歡這樣的安排。」

「你覺得呢？」轉過身，他給了他一個語焉不詳的回答和一個微笑。

……

報告做到一半時孟少飛的胃忽然痛了起來，也不知道是否因為食物而引起的不適。疼痛隨著時間有越來越強烈的趨勢。

於是他先將正在進行的檔案存檔，闔上筆電，下樓準備找看看有沒有胃藥。

在廚房倒水的時候，他感覺到有人站在自己身後且一直盯著他看。他知道那是誰，但不打算理會。

而那個人不肯放過他……

「你到底什麼時候才要離開？」

「我不會離開這裡。」孟少飛喝了口水潤喉，端著水往客廳前進。那個人——左紅葉也跟著過去，伸手硬是將他轉過身來面對自己。

「也是啦，什麼樣的學長就帶出什麼樣的學弟。」左紅葉慢慢地道，就是故意要孟少飛將她說的話聽得清清楚楚。

「妳說什麼？」

「聽不清楚嗎？嚴文泰身為一個警察怎麼會跟混混死在同一個地方？哈！或許他們背地裡有什麼交易……」

「我不准妳亂說！」他氣得渾身發抖，握著水杯的手指因為用力而泛白。胃好像更痛了。

「我亂說嗎？你自己心裡有數吧？」

「左紅——」

他幾乎是才剛向前一步，就整個人重重地往後一跌，背部還去撞到身後的扶手椅，手中的水杯也跟著落地摔成碎片。

他抬起頭來，看著唐毅將左紅葉護在懷裡。

「阿毅，他推我！」

孟少飛忍著疼痛，撐著一旁的茶几讓自己慢慢站起來，他努力地深吸一口氣。

「不准碰她！」

「你知道她剛才說了什麼嗎？」

「我不管她說了什麼，就是不准碰她。」

緊咬下唇，孟少飛不可置信地看著傍晚才為他說話的人現在居然為自己根本沒有做的事出手推他。

也是……自己與他熟稔的程度也只不過幾個月，在這之前他們就像仇人一樣，怎麼比得過他們那麼多年的親情呢。

不再開口，反正說再多也沒有用。孟少飛連外套都沒有拿便飛快地離開家裡。

離去之際，他看見躲在唐毅懷裡的左紅葉朝他露出一絲微笑。


End file.
